


Parking

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Minor Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Torchwood Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack's on the warpath and his team had better watch out!
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Who Contest Stories and Archive





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One-Shot Challenge #73 // "Parking" at [who_contest](https://who_contest.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Set during TW season 1

"All right, who had the SUV out in Rowlands' Field half of last night?" Jack asked, striding purposefully out of his office.

Gwen and Owen exchanged a guilty look they didn't think anyone else would notice.

Everyone else did.

The smirk on Ianto's face as he followed Jack out of his office testified to the fact that he'd already strongly suspected who was guilty anyway.

Tosh was already tapping away on her keyboard. When the results came up, she pursed her lips, trying to just look disapproving to hide the way it hurt inside. "Yes, the SUV was parked up in Rowlands' Field from a quarter to eleven until one thirteen last night," she confirmed primly.

"And you _know_ that's been a hotspot for Weevil activity lately." Jack folded his arms across his chest and looked round at Owen and then across at Gwen, dark eyebrows arched enquiringly.

"All right, all right!" Owen held his hands up in surrender. "It was us, okay. Me and Gwen."

"It was all right, Jack," Gwen put in hastily. "There wasn't any threat, it was just… us."

Jack's eyebrows climbed impossibly higher, and his stern look broke into an amused grin as he looked from one to the other of them and realisation struck. "You were _parking?_ In the _SUV?_ "

Tosh flicked a quick, hurt glance towards Owen and then looked down at her lap.

Ianto scrunched up his face at the thought of all the cleaning he was going to have to do.

"Yes, all right, we were parking," Owen said scathingly. "I'm so _sorry_ we have a life and none of the rest of you do."

Ianto quirked a dry eyebrow.

Jack shrugged, shaking his head, still grinning. "What you do in your own time is your business." He jabbed a finger towards Owen. "But next time, _not_ in the SUV! Okay?"


End file.
